winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 309
'Operation Boyfriend Rescue '(The Heart and the Sword in the Italian Version) Is the ninth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary. Bloom is completely devastated about Sky's sudden change. So the Winx cheer her up by setting up a surprise breakfast picnic, along with the pixies and Kiko. The parents of many students feel concerened about Bloom's presence at Alfea because she has attracted attention of many evil figures, like Valtor, and ask Faragonda to remove her. Faragonda then calls a school meeting and announces that Bloom will stay at Alfea. But Bloom decides to leave Alfea for a little bit and go to Gardenia. Stella is concerened about Brandon, since he has not returned any calls that she has made. Brandon calls back eventually and tells Stella that he is concerened for Sky. Sky announces his engagement with Diaspro. Stella hears about this and goes to Gardenia and tells Bloom. Bloom comes back to Magix. She, Stella, Flora and Musa decides to go to Earklyon and talk to Sky. Layla is on Andros and Tecna decides to stay back at Alfea, so she can let the Winx back in to the school by going through the barrier. Riven takes the girls to Earklyon. He shows a lot of negativity, stating that what if Sky didn't want to see them. Musa is very angry at Riven. Riven distracts the gaurds when they land in Earklyon, and the girls are able to get into the castle. Diaspro, who have been evacuated due to a ship landing, comes back fuming at the gaurds and walks in to see Bloom trying to talk to Sky. Diaspro is angry and tells the guards to go after them. The Winx run. Sky then corners them in a room and he attacks them. A piece of armor cuts Sky's clothes, and reveals the mark of Valtor. With Stella's Fairy Dust, she was able to remove the spell. On the way back, Bloom is worried that Sky's spell was not removed, while Stella was worried that Brandon would be hurt and felt bad that they left him behind. Tecna sets up a device that allows a portal in the protective border, for thirty seconds. All the girls make it through but is caught by Grizelda. When the come back to their room, Layla is seen crying. Her parents have announced that she will marry a man that they choose, because of a tradition, and she will marry to a man named Nabu. Major Events *Sky announces his marriage to Diaspro. *Stella uses her fairy dust to undo the spell cast on Sky. *Layla received news that she will marry someone named Nabu. Debuts Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Diaspro *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Miss Griselda Trivia *Rachael Lillis is the voice of Vanessa (Bloom's mom) in this episode standing in for Kayzie Rogers. *This episode features the final appearance of Brandon and Sky until the episode Pay Back. *This episode is also the final appearance of Diaspro, who has been banished from Eraklyon. *For continuity, Bloom's mom reminds her of how Darkar placed a dark spell on Bloom herself and Sky saved her. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell = Baltor Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Rachael Lilis = Miss. Faragonda, Vanessa. Stan Hart = Mike Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Test of Friendship arc Category:Season 3